


This Heat Addiction

by Rice-Ball247 (Koibito247)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koibito247/pseuds/Rice-Ball247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry give Draco an ultimatum, and he must choose between the love of his life, or the... other love of his life. DMHP, oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Heat Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. They are the work of JK. Rowling.
> 
> old work

Harry glared at him with tears in his eyes, one hand clasped over his mouth as he gave Draco an ultimatum.

"It's your choice, Draco. I won't ever kiss you again unless you stop doing it."

How could Harry force him to do this? It was practically the love of his life; it set his world on fire, scorching his tongue, burning his lips with a passion so hot that most people were unable to handle the heat.

People like Harry, who wanted him to surrender his addiction.

"Choose, Draco, or I'll do it for you. I don't know which you love more…"

There really should have been no contest. Either drop his addiction, or Harry walked out, possibly for good. "Harry, I… of course I'll choose you. I love you; I don't want you to leave me."

Harry gave Draco a strange look before he burst out into peals of laughter. Draco huffed angrily, as Harry explained, "Draco, love, I'm not telling you to give it up forever. Just don't put your tongue in my mouth after you've eaten all that spicy food! You know I don't like it after you've been munching on chilli!"


End file.
